The present disclosure relates to a steering system having a pressure sensor.
Hydraulic power steering systems use a power steering pump to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to a steering gear. The level of assist provided by the hydraulic power steering system is determined by the amount of torque applied by the driver to a steering valve integrated into the steering gear.